


With Just One Hand

by DEx Hooker (FangBanger)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangBanger/pseuds/DEx%20Hooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's forgiven her for everything hurtful that she'd said, they'd lived through too much in the days that followed to hold a few insults against her.  There was just one little thing he couldn't let go without a proper demonstration... PwP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Just One Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Title: With Just One Hand
> 
> Author: Roguie
> 
> Fandom: Once Upon A Time
> 
> Pairing: Captain Swan
> 
> Rating: M – sexually explicit with a bit of bondage.
> 
> Spoilers: Not really but since it's based post-finale, everything up to and including Kansas with speculation for 3x21/22.
> 
> Summary: He's forgiven her for everything hurtful that she'd said, they'd lived through too much in the days that followed to hold a few insults against her.  There was just one little thing he couldn't let go without a proper demonstration... PwP.
> 
> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me. If it did, Hook and Emma would have christened every square inch of the Jolly Roger whilst they were in Neverland: parents, blood enemies, exes and children on board be damned. But since it doesn't air on HBO and I'm not being paid a thing for what I do with it, I can honestly say, not it!
> 
> A/N: This was honestly just an excuse for some fun smut. **Waves PwP Pom Poms** This is what happens when my excitement level is too high for the number of days there is left between now and my show airing. I fic. A lot. So, enjoy!

~~~?~~~

 

She'd been exhausted when they made it back from the Enchanted Forest; between the battle to reunite David and Mary Margaret and the theft of the Jolly Roger right out from under both Hook's and Blackbeard's noses, to say it had been a long couple of days would be an understatement. They'd ridden the pilfered Jolly through the newly opened time vortex, landing just outside Storybrooke late into the night.

Concerned that something may have been altered during their escape from pre-Emma land, they'd lowered anchor well off shore, choosing to venture into town in the morning when they could see what was waiting for them.

While Killian remained on deck, Emma slipped below, letting herself into the privacy of the captain's quarters before beginning to peel herself out of the layers of linen that made up her travelling dress.

She bathed a days worth of travel off her skin with fresh water from a basin, brushing her hair out of the pins that held it aloft, reaching into a lamb skin bag and pulling out her own tank top and underwear, slipping into them with a soft sigh of relief. The remainder of her modern clothing lay within the bag as well and she shook them out before carefully laying them over a chair for the morning.

Confident that she'd spent as much energy as she had remaining on those few little tasks, she lay down upon Killian's bed, curling into the familiarity of his scent, her lips curving upwards into a peaceful smile as she drifted off to a deep, dreamless sleep.

~~~?~~~

“Wakey, wakey, love.” She heard his teasing voice whisper over her, felt the heat of his body beside her and the unmistakeable pressure of his lips pressed against her shoulder as she came flying awake.

Instinctively she moved to push him away from herself but found that neither her hands nor her arms would respond to her command to move.

“What the hell, Hook?” she seethed, her temper immediately flaring to its full potential as she tugged in vain at the soft leather straps holding her wrists to his headboard.

“Imagine my surprise,” he began in a slow drawl, his tongue peeking out as he scanned down her body, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief. “When I arrived in my personal cabin to lay down my head, only to find a beautiful,” his hand trailed over her shoulder, skimming down her side, “Half naked woman,” creating a warm path of sensation over her stomach, past her hip to softly rest upon her thigh, “Asleep in my bed. Honestly, lass, what's a pirate to do?”

She tugged harder at the straps holding her, glaring daggers at his smirk as she refused to acknowledge the trail of goosebumps his calloused fingers were leaving upon her flesh in their wake. Even as she shivered softly under his touch, defiance radiated from every pore. “When I get out of this, you'll need to look into a second hook,” she spat out quickly, but words that were meant to be harsh were gentled by her voice as a sudden onslaught of arousal broke her tone.

His face grew serious for a moment and he reached up to stall her straining hands. “Careful, love, the leather may be soft but it could still chafe under pressure. Your skin is far too flawless to risk harm.”

She paused her movements, studying the sudden concern on his face carefully. “I'll introduce you to harm if you don't let me up, Hook.”

He chuckled softly, trailing his fingertips down her arm, over soft skin and muscle, forcing another shiver to course down her spine, the darkening of his ocean blue eyes setting her heart to beat double time, and her breath hung trapped in her chest inexplicably.

“This isn't a rape fantasy, Swan. I'll set you loose the moment you truly wish to be free. Gentleman, remember?”

“Pirate, as I'm told.”

“Too right, lass, and yet there would be no pillaging or plundering tonight if you were to say no.” He tossed her a saucy wink, dark eyes sparkling with mirth but under that she couldn't miss the worry that brought hesitation to his touch.

“Then why tie me up?”

His face broke into a genuine grin, fingers once again moving to stroke the leather around her wrists, sliding gently over the soft skin he found beneath her restraints. “Mmm, Swan, you have a way about you, one that is very unique to yourself. The moment a bloke gets close, you're off and running to the nearest fortress that you can hide behind. Now, I'm a very patient man, but the thought of taking you here, in my bed, on my ship, that's just about enough to end me.” His voice turned rough, lowering to a soft growl as he pressed himself against the side of her body, touching his lips to her ear as he spoke, nipping the lobe between strong teeth. “I've dreamed it, love, on a near endless nightly loop. Your warmth. Your scent. Your voice as you scream my name in the kind of pleasure that I guarantee you can only imagine. I've tortured myself with it. The thought of you running off to hide before even the consideration of allowing us our fun was perhaps a tad more than I could tolerate. Ultimately, Swan, the choice is yours. This is mutual or there is no pleasure to be had for either of us.”

She'd stiffened as he spoke, his words lighting a fire in her blood that she'd long fought to keep dormant. Her breath came in short little pants as blood rushed to her face, staining her skin red in a path that disappeared beneath the neckline of her top. 

Did she want him? She groaned quietly to herself, feeling the heat grow and pool between her legs, the thin scrap of lace she'd worn to bed doing nothing to cover the scent of her arousal as he lay over her. Waiting on her. Trusting her to let him in.

“Oh, I'm going to regret this,” she groaned out loud, the deep chuckle he released next to her ear lighting her blood instantly, like pouring alcohol on a fire. Her nipples immediately pebbled to hard points, the thin material of her tank top ensuring that he had no choice but to be aware of her body's reaction.

“Oh, no, love. I guarantee that regret is not on the menu for tonight.” His grin turned wicked, his tongue darting out to lave the shell of her ear. “You, lass, are my appetizer, main course, and my bloody dessert. You'll not have a thought to spare for regret.”

Her response came out as nothing more than a whimper when his lips found her own. His kiss was near bruising in pressure, forcing her mouth open, invading her with his tongue, coaxing soft breathy cries from her throat that he swallowed whole. He sucked her lower lip between his teeth, biting down gently, shifting so that one leg slid between hers, his knee pressing high against her and somehow providing the friction that she only just realized she craved. He wound his hand into her hair, pulling her head back to reveal her neck. His lips immediately dropped to her throat, sucking the tender flesh above her collar bone into his mouth, bruising her, biting her, marking her so instinctively that he wrung a series of sharp cries from her abandoned lips as he fed upon her skin like a man starved.

He lowered the trail of his lips, using his hook to slide between her breasts, pulling her thin tank top away from her skin and down until one breast came free, taunting him with its hard, rosy nipple before it was enveloped in his hot, wet mouth with no thought given to mercy. A gasping scream tore from her lungs as her hips arched high off his bed and he pressed his knee tighter against her, both to hold her down and to glean an ounce of pleasure from the incredible heat radiating from her core.

“Hook! Jesus! Killian, untie me!” she begged loudly, pulling tight against her bonds while his tongue flattened against her over sensitive nipple.

For a moment his weight lifted from her and Emma opened her eyes, expecting to see him cutting the leather away from her wrists. Instead, she found herself watching as he stripped his own clothing from his body, pale skin tight over hard muscle, chest rising and falling rapidly under the shadow of soft, dark hair, cock standing full, proud and gleaming in the low light as it leaked large drops of pre-cum that ran a slow trail down his straining length.

Emma's mouth went instantly dry, her chest aching as her heart skipped beat after beat while watching him move lithely through the cabin before returning to the bed, shifting her to her side before laying down behind her, leaving not an ounce of space between them. His lips found her ear once again, his breath loud and strained even as his tongue found the shell of her ear and his fingers found the nipple he'd not tormented with his tongue. 

“I would untie you, love,” he whispered, his words breaking when she arched back against him, her arse grinding hard against his aching cock, leaving him to groan quietly, responding to her movement, the friction provided by flesh and silk enough to wring soft curses from his lips. He slipped his hand down to her hip, holding her steady as he closed his eyes, fighting for some tiny semblance of control. “You're a cruel lover, Swan,” he chuckled once he had his body back in hand.

“And I'm still tied,” she responded breathlessly, trying in vain to fight the hold of his hand on her hip to grind into him once more.

“And tied you'll stay, love. I've a point of fact to settle with you, tonight.”

She groaned quietly, rolling her head back to press against his shoulder, opening her neck to his lips, pleading words so close to escaping her that it took everything she had not to beg. “Killian, please...”

“In due time, love. First, if memory serves, not so long ago you questioned what use I could be with only one hand, am I correct?”

“I'm sorry,” she panted softly, “I was angry, I lashed out.”

“Fair enough and you are forgiven, lass, I promise you that. However, I'd not like to repeat that conversation in the future. And we do have a future, Swan, a very long future with many, many nights that will be spent much like tonight.” His fingers slid to the hem of her panties, slipping underneath, dragging a slow, warm trail through the soft curls that greeted him. “It occurs to me that you've grossly underestimated what I can do with my one hand, love, and I fully intend to impress that upon you so that you never, ever question my abilities again.”

She whimpered helplessly as he grinned against her neck, sliding his fingers lower until they slipped through her warm, wet folds, finding her clit with startling accuracy, pressing against it with slow, even strokes.

“You're so wet for me, love, and we've only just begun to play.” His voice was dark and rough as his words whispered past her throat, his fingers trailing through her folds until he found her entrance, dipping just the very tip of his index finger inside. She gasped, shuddering against him, her walls pulsing around his finger, bringing a groan to his lips that only served to drive her higher. “So very eager to take me inside you. Tell me something, Swan, have you thought of us like this?”

His thumb found her clit again, rubbing slow circles against it as a second finger joined his first, opening her, delving deeper as she writhed against him, her eyes tightly closed, her bonds stretching as she ached to reach for him. “Yes,” she whispered, her voice strained and broken as she shifted her legs, opening them wider, pressing down as if she had any control over the way he played her body.

He rewarded her honesty with a slow thrust, pulling her harder against his engorged cock, finding friction against her arse as he pushed his fingers deeper. “Of course you have, love.” He fought to catch his own breath, his heart betraying him with a pulsing, unsteady rhythm as he ground himself against her, his thumb merciless on her clit, his fingers thrusting in perfect time with each press of his cock. 

“And tell me, was it my fingers you thought of?” He chuckled as a shiver worked its way down her spine, a low moan her only response. “No? Pity, you seem to enjoy them, perhaps fodder for another night's dream?” He picked up pace, thrusting into her harder, faster, his brain melting at the sensation of her wet heat clenching at his fingers, so little in comparison to the part of him that literally ached to be inside her. 

“Perhaps it was my mouth, then, if you considered my fingers so inadequate?” He bit down lightly on the soft flesh between her neck and her shoulder, sucking a bruise into her skin as he listened to her pleading cries that broke the otherwise silence of the night. “No? Really? You never wondered what it would feel like should I take your legs upon my shoulders and set to dine between your legs?” Her body arched in a silent scream, her walls clenched down on him tightly and he nipped at her again, pulling his thumb from her clit just as she was about to find her release. “Oh, perhaps you have, little love. Your words may lie, but your body cannot. Not when you've a piece of me buried inside you.” He returned his thumb to her clit, pressing his fingers as deeply inside her as he could, curling them ever so slightly against her overly sensitive front wall, taking her to the very precipice of her release. “I will have you tonight, Swan.” 

She screamed magnificently when she came for him, her body stiff in his arms, her walls gripping his fingers so tightly that his cock wept with the need to be in their place. Before she'd even had the chance to ride through her orgasm, he pulled his fingers from her body, wasting no time in tearing the thin piece of silk that covered her away from her body and lifting her knee over his own. She'd not even caught her breath, her heart hadn't stopped its thunderous rhythm but he was at her entrance, pushing into her still pulsing channel, her soft walls stretching to take just the head of him, ripping an agonized groan from both their lips as he stilled, his eyes closed tightly as he waited.

“Killian...” Her gasping cry was broken and desperate, the headboard shifted with the force she tried to free her hands as she lay against him, open, pleading, her teeth biting so hard into her own lip that she could taste blood.

“I love you, Swan,” he groaned against her before his fingers found hold on her hip and he thrust upwards, spearing into her, stretching her to a point near pain, drinking in the sound of her cries as he moved.

Buried inside of her, he became the desperate one. All of his pretty words flew from his mind as he thrust into her, pulling his length out until just the very tip remained sheathed and then driving in hard until her very breath escaped her lips in violent gasps. Over and over he drove himself home inside of her, her pulsing walls closing tight around him, welcoming him even in his desperate chase for release. His breath became a harsh river of noise against her ear, his arm caught under her at such an angle that his hook brushed against her hardened nipple with each thrust forward, the cool metal such an abstract sensation that she nearly fell apart with each touch. Trusting her to keep her knee up over his leg, he slid his fingers back to her core, finding her clit and pinching it mercilessly only to ease the small bit of pain with a gentle pressure that was just enough to drive her into release again.

The way she bore down around him, trapping him inside her was far too much sensation for his starved body. In seconds he had her on her stomach, hook and hand at her hips to raise her arse to meet his every thrust. He had no rhythm left in his movements, no thought left to spare for words. Each thrust found him deeper and deeper inside her body until there was absolutely nowhere left for him to go. One final push was enough to send him into his own release, freezing his body as he spilled his seed into her until he was unable to help the repeated shallow jerking thrusts that allowed her still pulsing body to milk him completely dry.

His breath came in quiet gasps against her back as he leaned forward, using his hook to slice through the soft leather restraints that held her to the bed. He collapsed back beside her, running his hand through his hair and down his face as he tried desperately to calm his racing heart. Emma trembled quietly beside him doing much the same, not moving from the relative comfort of the pillows.

“Bloody hell,” he panted happily, grinning at the ceiling of his cabin like a fool before turning to his side and grinning at his girl. “You all right, love?”

She waved a hand in his direction, not lifting her face, her tank top streaked with sweat as it clung half on, half torn off her body, her panties in worse shape as they dangled from one hip. Hook chuckled, quietly, reaching out to try and pull the pieces of her shirt together before giving up and falling back into his place.

“In the future we remove clothes, we don't shred them,” she mumbled quietly into her pillow, trying in vain to put a serious tone in her voice.

“But it's such a good look for you, love. It clearly states, I've been well and thoroughly...”

“Hook!” she giggled uncontrollably, rolling over to stretch out her aching muscles, kicking away the remnants of her panties and pulling off her shredded top. Killian's eyebrow lifted as he watched her, his eyes darkening again while his tongue darted out to wet his suddenly dry lips. Emma took one look at him before shooting a glare in his direction and holding up her hand. “Hell, no. Get those thoughts out of your head right now. We have to be in town in a couple of hours, I've had next to no sleep, I haven't seen a cup of coffee in days, and I'm very badly in need of a hot shower. I do not need to be walking funny on top of everything else.”

He chuckled quietly but let the matter rest, opening his arms to invite her closer, grinning as she only shot him half a disbelieving look before resting her head against his chest. In a well practised move, Killian twisted his hook off, dropping it to the floor beside the bed and pulling the covers up over top of their now chilling bodies.

“I'll let you rest now, love, but I won't guarantee what happens come sunrise.”

Emma grinned against his chest, her sea green eyes sparkling, a mirror of his own mischief. “Fool me once, shame on you,” she whispered, offering his chest a gentle kiss as he did the same to the top of her head. “Fool me twice, and I'll introduce you to my favourite pair of handcuffs and extract a vengeance worthy of a queen.”

He groaned, his body shaking underneath her with quiet laughter. “I knew there was a reason I loved you, Swan.”

She smiled when the familiar sense of panic failed to follow his words. She was through running. She was definitely through living in the past. It was time to give this whole true love thing a proper chance. She entwined her fingers with his and closed her eyes. “I knew there was a reason I let you.”

~~~Fin~~~

Much like magic, all muses come with a price. My muse's price is the little box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's a bloody poor use of her time!


End file.
